


Love after Love

by aorister



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aorister/pseuds/aorister
Summary: ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ไปทอนส์บอร์ก เขากลับมาพร้อมกับการค้นพบที่ทำให้ชื่อปรากฏบนสิ่งพิมพ์ประหนึ่งเป็นผู้เผยวจนะ





	Love after Love

**Author's Note:**

> keyword: โบราณคดี จาก @_heroweeklyth 
> 
> ลองเขียนไว้ตั้งแต่ได้คีย์เวิร์ด ตอนแรกไม่ค่อยถูกใจเท่าไหร่ แต่ช่วงนี้โดนไวรัสภาพศ.ฮิดเดิลสตันเล่นงานหนักมากเลยลองคิดพล็อตต่อ (แล้วก็เริ่มไปกันใหญ่ 555)

 

* * *

 

 

_โบราณคดี -- การศึกษาอดีตผ่านการนำเสนอเศษซากที่เหลืออยู่ในปัจจุบันนั้นคือรากฐานการจารึกประวัติศาสตร์ โบราณคดีเป็นขุมทรัพย์ชั้นยอดเพื่อค้นหารูปแบบดั้งเดิมของตำนานภายในกรอบประวัติวัฒนธรรม  
การศึกษาตำนานจำต้องเรียนรู้ควบคู่ไปกับความเป็นจริง เพราะตำนานไม่ใช่เพียงเรื่องแต่งหรือจินตนาการเท่านั้น ทว่ายังเป็นภาวะขัดแย้งต่อข้อเท็จจริงอีกด้วย_

_— ศาสตราจารย์ ที ดับเบิลยู ฮิดเดิลสตัน, ภาควิชาโบราณคดีวิทยา มหาวิทยาลัยเคมบริดจ์_

 

* * *

 

ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ไปทอนส์บอร์ก ผมกลับมาพร้อมกับการค้นพบที่ทำให้ชื่อตัวเองปรากฏบนสิ่งพิมพ์ประหนึ่งเป็นผู้เผยวจนะ ลือกันมากมายว่าผมต่อรองทุกอย่างได้ตามใจชอบ มหาวิทยาลัยในนอร์เวย์ ฟินแลนด์ รวมถึงรัฐบาลไอซ์แลนด์เสนอทุนก้อนโต ขอเพียงยอมทุ่มเทให้กับงานศึกษาและวิจัยในสแกนดิเนเวีย เพื่อชำระตำนานนอร์สและประวัติศาสตร์ไวกิ้งฉบับโลกใหม่ และข้อเสนอปลายเปิดนั้นก็หอบพัดเสียงวิพากษ์วิจารณ์ลุกโหมไปทั่ววงการ

อันที่จริงชื่อเสียงไม่ว่าจะทางบวกหรือทางลบหาได้ทำให้ผมอึดอัดใจเท่าใดนัก จะพูดว่าผมต้อนรับมันก็คงไม่ใช่คำกล่าวที่เกินเลย แต่สุดท้ายผมปฏิเสธไปทั้งหมดและเลือกลงมาอยู่อังกฤษแทน ในตอนนั้นก็แทบจะแน่ใจแล้วว่าคงไม่มีวันกลับไปทางเหนืออีก

 

งานของผมที่นั่นสิ้นสุดลงแล้ว กับภาพสลักต้นไม้แห่งชีวิตซึ่งหลบซ่อนอยู่หลังกำแพงมานานกว่าหนึ่งหมื่นปี

 

“และไม่ว่าเหล่าเทพเจ้าในบทร้อยแก้วของสนอร์รี สเตอร์รูสันจะเป็นผู้มาจากต่างดาว ต่างภพ ต่างมิติ หรือกระทั่งมาจากเส้นเวลาอื่น...” 

ผมกวาดตามองผู้ฟังในหอประชุม “นั่นเป็นเรื่องที่วิทยาศาสตร์ต้องพิสูจน์กันต่อไป ขอบคุณครับ”

เสียงปรบมือกึกก้องเป็นเครื่องยืนยันว่าการบรรยายผ่านไปด้วยดีอีกครั้ง ผมเปิดรับคำถามต่ออีกสิบห้านาทีตามตารางเวลา ถึงแม้ว่าทุกคนพากันรุมล้อมด้วยพลังงานสุดกระตือรือร้นจนแทบจะหยุดเข็มนาฬิกาไว้ได้ การเดินทางไปบรรยายตามที่ต่างๆ เป็นเรื่องซ้ำซากน่าเบื่อหน่าย ทว่าสีหน้าของผู้ฟังนับว่าเป็นเรื่องน่ายินดีเรื่องเล็กๆ ที่พอทำให้อาชีพนี้คุ้มค่า

“คุณทำให้ห้องเลคเชอร์กลายเป็นโถงคอนเสิร์ตได้ทุกทีสิน่า” 

ผมเงยหน้าจากเอกสารประกอบการบรรยาย พอได้เห็นผู้ฟังคนสุดท้ายก็อดประหลาดใจไม่ได้ “ดร.เซลวิก! สวัสดีครับ”

“ทอม” เขาทักทายพลางจับมือกันตามมารยาท “ทฤษฎีของคุณยังน่าฟังเสมอ” 

“ผมพูดไปตามหลักการเดิมๆ น่ะครับ” ผมเสมองนาฬิกาข้อมือ ขยับชายแขนเสื้อเชิ้ตใต้สูทให้เข้าที่ทั้งยังนึกไม่ออกเลยว่าได้เจอชายวัยกลางคนตรงหน้านี้ครั้งสุดท้ายเมื่อไหร่ แต่คงจะต้องนานมากมาแล้ว อาจเป็นฤดูใบไม้ร่วงเมื่อปีก่อน หรือไม่ก็ตั้งแต่ก่อนเหตุการณ์ในทอนส์บอร์ก

 

ทางเชื่อมซุ้มระเบียงจากหอประชุมไปยังอาคารรับรองยาวพอให้ถามไถ่สารทุกข์สุขดิบกันได้ ยอมรับว่าจิตใจผมจดจ่ออยู่กับเรื่องอื่น ดร.เซลวิกเป็นผู้มีพระคุณ... หรือเรียกว่า ‘มีประโยชน์’ คงจะเข้าทีกว่า เขาเป็นคนดังในแวดวงฟิสิกส์ดาราศาสตร์ แถมยังมีเส้นสายอยู่ทั่วยุโรปและอเมริกาเหนือ แล้วก็แปลว่าผมคงต้องรักษาน้ำใจให้ดีที่สุดอย่างเลี่ยงไม่ได้

ไม่ทันถึงตัวอาคาร เสียงครืนครันที่มาพร้อมสายลมทวนกรรโชกก็เรียกความสนใจไปบนท้องฟ้า เงาทะมึนอึมครึมแผ่ขยายวงกว้างราวกับจะครอบคลุมทั่วมหาวิทยาลัย—ป่านนี้อาจจะข่มขวัญไปทั่วทั้งเกาะอังกฤษแล้ว—เมื่อครู่นี้ยังเห็นนักศึกษานั่งเล่นกันบนสนามหญ้า ตอนนี้รอบข้างของเรากลับว่างเปล่าไร้ผู้คน

 

“ท่าทางคุณไม่ชอบเสียงฟ้าร้อง”

“ผมไม่ชอบอากาศแปรปรวน... ใช่ว่าอยู่อังกฤษแล้วต้องชอบฝนทุกคนนะครับ”

“คนโบราณแถวบ้านผมถึงได้เรียกกันว่า ‘เสียงคำรามของธอร์’” ดร.เซลวิกสลับมาใช้ภาษาบ้านเกิดของเขา

ปลายลิ้นแตะริมฝีปาก ผมตอบรับด้วยกลุ่มภาษานอร์ดิกพลางผสมนอร์สเก่าลงไปด้วย “เกรงว่าผมต้องขออนุญาตแย้งคุณ เพราะที่จริงนั่นเป็นเสียงอาวุธของธอร์ แต่เราจะตั้งทฤษฎีกันใหม่ว่าธอร์เป็นสัตว์ป่าก็ได้” 

เขาหัวเราะร่า “นี่ถ้าสมัยเด็กๆ รู้ว่านิทานก่อนนอนพวกนั้นเป็นเรื่องจริง ผมคงเลือกเรียนสายเดียวกับคุณไปแล้วนะ”

“นักฟิสิกส์ดาราศาสตร์อาจจะมีประโยชน์กว่านักโบราณคดีก็ได้ครับ เรายังต้องการคำตอบว่าพวกเขา—”

 

_ โลกตรงหน้าหยุดหมุน...  _

 

สรรพเสียงรวบเข้าหากันเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกลางจุดดำกะพริบพร่าที่กลับกลายเป็นโลกหลากสี สว่างวาบด้วยแสงรุ้งเรืองรองก่อนเปล่งประกายเป็นสีขาวจ้า 

 

ผมหลับตา ฟังกระแสพายุโหมโอบกลืนลมหายใจ อื้ออึงก้องกระทบกำแพงอากาศ

“ทอม” 

“ไม่มีอะไรหรอกครับ” ไม่ต้องสาธยายในเมื่อรอยยิ้มทำหน้าที่ได้ดีกว่า “ว่าแต่... คุณไม่ได้ลงมาถึงอังกฤษแค่จะฟังผมบรรยายใช่ไหมครับ ด็อกเตอร์” 

“ไม่อ้อมค้อมเลยนะ ทอม”

 

_นกเรเวนสยายปีกบินวนบนท้องฟ้า... _

 

“เอาเป็นว่าผมสังหรณ์ใจไม่ค่อยดีก็แล้วกันครับ” 

น้ำหนักของแว่นสายตากดขมับจนร้าวไปถึงกะโหลก ผมปลดมันออก ปล่อยให้ลมเย็นเฉียบเสียดแล่นปะทะเปลือกตายามปราศจากหน้ากากกำบัง

ดร.เซลวิกก้มหาคำตอบบนพื้นเทา “ผมมีเรื่องต้องไหว้วานคุณจริงๆ นั่นละ ออกจะเป็นเรื่องแปลกสักหน่อย” เขายอมรับโดยดุษณี“เรื่องจำเป็นที่ทำให้คุณต้องกลับไปที่นั่น”

 

 


End file.
